


Illness

by shybunnylover (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Feeding, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shybunnylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato got sick and Yu is cooking breakfast for him while Minato is stuck waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illness

Waking up feeling awful is one of Minato's least favorite ways of waking up in his bed next to not having Yu in bed with him. Though today something felt off for him today. His body felt stiff , his nose is stuffy with mucus, and his vocal cords feeling strained. In other words he is sick . 

 

Looking at the bed side table he grabbed his phone to check what tine it was. The phone said '6:46 AM'. He puts the phone down again . Luckily Minato didn't have to call his boss as it's his day off. He turns his body, wincing in slight pain as his body hurts due to his body feeling like wood.

 

He sees his Yu's sleeping face and it makes him smile a little knowing that at the very least he doesn't need to worry about things like breakfast. Minato then feels a slight breeze down his spine. He shivers under the blanket followed by a loud cough. As if on cue Yu's grey eyes open to meet Minato's light blue ones. 

 

It didn't take him more then a look at Minato's face to see that his eyes were half lidded , the tip of his nose is slighly red , and his expression was that of in pain. "Good morning Minato , are you alright?" asked Yu looking at him with concern. Minato shook his head side ways and then coughing again. "Can you request for a day off , I really feel horrible. " Minato asked him in a lifeless voice.

 

Yu gives him a sympathic look and sighs. "Sorry Minato , I can't the big boss is going to be there today so it's a must." he told him as he reached his hand out to move his dark blue hair out of his eyes. Yu then moves his head closer to Minato's warm forehead and plants a kiss.

After Yu lifted his head up and moved to look Minato in his eyes as he strokes his cheeck he tells him, "Sorry I can't stay home but I can make you breakfast and give you medicine to have you feel better."he tells him. All Minato could do is nod as his vocal cords felt strained. Yu then pulls away from Minato and gets up from the bed to start making breakfast for them both.

"I'm glad he goes out of his way to try and taking care for me even in small ways.'Minato thinks to himself as he grabs the blankets on the bed. He felt a mixtire of heat from his body temperature ,and cold from the sheets. It became slightly over welming for him as he hates feeling a mixture of tempatures . Minato decides he can't fall back asleep while Yu is cooking him breakfast so he decides to watch tv in his bed.

 

 

Meanwhile Yu was putting spare blankets in a dryer so Minato can feel warm for a bit while the water , noodles, and chicken stocks in the pot on the stove is boiling. He sets it on the highest setting and hits start. After he leaves the dryer , Yu rewashes his hands first then goes to the fridge and pull out tomatos , chicken ,basil and orange juice setting them onto the counter. ' I'll make him chicken noodle soup as I doubt he wants anything too heavy on his stomach. ' Yu thinks to himself as he gets up and closes the the fridge door. 

 

 

He then pulls out a cutting board from the top of said frige and grabs a knife he put to the side eariler. He starts to cut the ingredients he pulled out and simultaneously watches the pot so the noodle do not overcook. After all the ingredients are cut he throws them in the pot and starts to stir them with a laddel. Not longer after a strong aroma starts to come from the pot. Yu brings a spoon to the pot and is about to taste test it to make sure it's edible . 

 

He dunks his spoon in the pot , getting a small bit of noodle chicken, and broth ,then brings it to his mouth , and sips on it. 'Taste alright to me.' he thinks to himselfif as he turns off the stove and starts making final preparations. 

While Yu is finishing breakfast ,Minato is in bed still not moving much. He gotten worst and felt horrible. 'I wonder how much longer it will take him?' Minato thinks to himself.Minato is glad that even in Yu's busy schedule with universty and culinary classes that he is able to take care of him. He should find a way to pay it back to him later. 

Just then the door opens and Yu walks in with a tray that had breakfast. "Sorry if I took too long." he tells Minato as he sets the tray to the bed side table. "It wasn't a long wait." he replies to him. Minato glances at the tray. He saw a bowl of chicken noodle soup with a spoon in it, two glasses of orange juice, and a bottle of medince and a spoon next to it. 

"Can I have my medince now?" Minato asked Yu as he sat up on the bed. Minato hates the taste of medicine and though it was disgusting. " Sure." Yu replies to him as he grabs the bottle and starts to open it. Yu then grabs a spoon and tips thw bottle so a spoonful of medince is on there. Minato stared coldly at the spoon with the dark purple liquid. 'Great grape , my least favorite flavor.' Minato sarcastically thinks to himself. 

Yu then holds the spoon out to Minato, patiently waiting for him to take the medince. Minato then sighs knowing that he may as well just suck it up and get it done and over with. He opens his mouth and Yu moves the spoon all the way into Minato's mouth and he swallows it . Minato's face scrunched and he pouted. "Do you want soup to get rid of the taste?"Yu asked Minato trying to not laugh at his pout. Minato only nods and then coughs for a minute and then being quite.

 

Yu puts down the spoon and lifts the soup grabbing the spoon out of it. "Open up Minato." Yu tells him gently. He listens and opens his mouth for the spoon to go in his mouth. Minato's sour face turned into one that is of calm happiness. Yu continued to give Minato the soup with juice inbetween and eventually there is not a drop left. 

Yu puts the bowl down and looks at Minato with a small smile. "Do you feel better a little?" he asked him. Minato felt that his throat is better and that his body wasn't hurting as much as eariler."Yes, thank you Yu." Minato replied to the question as he lays on his back again. " I need to start getting ready for the restrestraunt but there is spare soup down in the kitchen . Ill also grab the spare comforter from the dryier so you can feel warm . If you feel worst ,call me ." Yu tells Minato and he responds by nodding. 

Yu then leans over and kisses Minato's forehead again. "I love you Minato." Yu tells him. "I love you too." Minato also says. Yu then walks from the bed to grab the sheets as Minato starts to yawn and close his eyes grateful he has a kind boyfriend such as Yu.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pain to write as cooking and sickness is not my speciality at all. It was fun though and I did enjoy writing it. I hope everyone enjoys it.


End file.
